particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Antoine Charles Poulain
Antoine Charles Johannes Poulain (Orange Town, Talmoria, November 8th 2965 - Orange Town, Leshako, September 7th, 3069), is a Talmorian politician of the Nationalist Party of Talmoria, Congressman of the same country, was Talmorian Minister of Justice, President of the Republic of Talmoria, Prime Minister of the Republic of Talmoria diplomat and writer. He is married with Helen Poulain, the President of the National Congress of Talmoria. Biography Since he was born, Poulain was raised up with his parents in an Orange Town left in Anarchy and civilian manifestaions for many times. At age 19, he went to the Talmorian University of Law to become a lawyer, there, he met Helen Civita (later Poulain), his wife. At 32, already married with Luísa, Poulain became judge at Orange Town, but the Government has fired him for getting involved with Republican movements, what was truth. Poulain did not supported the Government's policies (commanded by the Nationale Volkspartij) towards the Justice system and towards the Religious policies, that were competely merged with the Government ones. The Nationalist Party Foundation In October 3006, Poulain, with his wife, his father, and more seven people, founded the Nationalist Party of Talmoria, to finish with the Nationale Volkspartij control in the Government. The registration of the party was denied more than ten times by the Supreme Electoral Court, and despite the organization of the party as a common non-governamental institute was recognized by the Government, Poulain has decided to use his own hands. On December 4th, 3006, the Nationalist Party had more than 32,000 members in whole Talmoria, but a quarter just in Orange Town. In the same day, Poulain has adressed to more than half million people at the King's Square, in front of the National Congress, the Royal Palace and of the Prime Ministry Office Building, seated in the King's statue head. Poulain talked about the civil liberties, the Republic and of the separation between religion and the country. The Royal Army was called by the Prime Minister, but ust two-thirds of the called soldiers came to repel the manfestants. The army has injured Poulain and more fifty-four members of the party, no casualities were registered. On the following day, the Prime Minister, Jan von Poldsen launched a decree by itself to extinguish the Nationalist Party. In the same day, the leader of the resistance army, that commanded one-third of the army, General Pedro de Oliveira Lafarge met Poulain at the secret hideout of the Nationalist Party. There, they have decided to do a coup d'etat to take off the Nationale Volkspartij from the government, and later, proclaim the Republic. The Nationale Volkspartij dissolution On January 14th, 3007, The Nationalist Party members and the resistance of the Royal Army invaded the Supreme Electoral Court of Talmoria Building and the National Congress Building, where the Nationale Volkspartij congressmans were debating the reallocation of funds to state-recognized religions. The Congressmans were expelled and arrested, no violence was used to anyone. The Nationalist Party and the resistance army took the seats of the National Congress and forced the Prime Minister to resign with his cabinet, but it was impossible, because the Nationalist Party didn't had any elected congressman to vote the bills proposed by the Party President, João Lourenço de Salles, to Proclaim the Republic and change the cabinet, information given by the Ministers of the Supreme Electoral Court, that were forced to accept the registration of the Nationalist Party, but they could not call early elections. Tha Nationale Volkspartij, dissolved, left a National Congress with the Nationalists, but without congressmans to approve any law, situation that would last until October, when new elections were programmed to happen. The period between the Nationale Volkspartij dissolution and the Nationalist Party Takeover In Feburary, the resistance army, that counted now as half of the Royal Army, entrered in conflict, starting a civil war of ten days. The Royal Army was defeated and the Nationalist Party prepared itself to the October Elections. During this time, the Nationale Volkspartij Cabinet remained in office, even without any powers, according to the Talmorian law. The Nationalist Party has launched a bill to proclamate the Republic in March 3007, but the Republic was officially proclaimed in September 7th 3007, when Nationalist Party members, above the command of Jean Charles Darwin, later President of the Republic, invaded the Supreme National Court and the Supreme Electoral Court to proclaim the Republic, and was done. The Republic was proclaimed and in October 1st 3007, new elections were held and the Nationalist Party, above the command of João Lourenço de Salles, took control of the Office of the President of the Republic, 100% of the National Congress, and in November 3007, the Office of the Prime Minister and 100% of the National Cabinet. Poulain was elected Congressman in October, and in November, Minister of Justice. Minister of Justice, President of the Republic and Prime Minister Elected Minister of Justice, Poulain has conducted the first great reform in the Talmorian Law, through the National Justice System Reform Bill. Poulain has conducted some reforms too while as Congressman, President of the Republic and Prime Minister in the healthcare and welfare systems. Category:Talmorian people